Just Dinner
by havin-habit
Summary: Hitsugaya takes Hinamori out to dinner. Takes place while Ichigo and those people went into Hueco Mendo to save Orihime. Some spoilers. Pretty sappy, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah the chapters are really short. Oh, and i dont own any part of bleach. I can dream can't I.

* * *

**

**As she sat on the lonely roof her thoughts began to drift. She had been told she was only asleep for a few weeks, but those weeks were dark, with the same gruesome nightmare playing over and over in her already fragile mind. At first she refused to believe it, but after her conversation with Shiro-chan she realized the truth, her memories did not lie. Everyone thought she was crazy for siding with Aizen. Whenever she went walking people would stare with pity filled eyes and shake their heads. She heard the awful murmuring and hated it. She finally realized the painful truth after her conversation with Shiro-chan. After begging him to save Aizen the head captain pulled her aside and explained everything to her. How Unohana had decided to keep the truth from her to ensure she stayed healthy, and what really happened when she was sleeping. Her thoughts drifted again, but this time to Shiro-chan. Something had changed when she was sleeping, something concerning him, but she could not pick out what it was. She wanted to talk to him again and see his face, but she was told he would not be returning for a while, and the head captain denied her request to make another video call. It had been too long since they last met. What did he think? Did he think she was crazy too? Maybe he had that same confusing feeling that… **

**Right in the middle of her rather depressing train of thought, she felt a hand come up over her shoulder and a strangely familiar heartbeat resounding in her ears. She turned around only to be met by a pair of sparkling jade eyes and a tuft of white spikes. **

"**Shi…Shi…"**

"**Hitsugaya Taichou!" he quickly corrected, sounding a tad annoyed. Despite his abrupt correction she knew he was happy to see her, almost as happy as she was to see him. She stared deep into his eyes, and saw every emotion she thought possible to feel at one time. He seemed ecstatic, angry, sad, and tremendously relived all at the same time. But there was another emotion as well, one she couldn't place. Suddenly his eyes went from a dark abyss of swirling emotions to a dagger like stare of concern. **

"**Something wrong?" he questioned, sounding more and more worried as a frown crept its way onto his face. **

"**NO!" she jumped, scaring away a near by pigeon. **

"**Nothing, nothing at all." she added nervously. She quickly realized she hadn't been talking for awhile. **

"**Fine," he sighed rolling his eyes. "If you really want to, you can call me Shiro-chan."**

"**No! That's not it, I… I…" She had no idea why she had suddenly lost all ability to form complete sentences. He laughed and smiled warmly. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**With a single swift motion he pulled her up from where she was sitting and brought her to his side. She was now standing closer to him than she had ever been for a long time. At the thought of this a rosey blush crept its way onto her pale cheeks. **

"**He seems to have grown taller in the months he's been away." she thought. She couldn't help but frown at the thought of this. She had always enjoyed being taller than him, but now he was as tall as she was, maybe even taller. **

**It took a lot of self control for him not to not reach down a plant a soft kiss on her slightly flushed cheek. She looked so adorably cute with the frustrated look on her face. **

"**She must have noticed how tall I've gotten." "No wonder she's mad." He chuckled to himself silently while enjoying her obvious frustration. **

"**Come on," he said while tugging on her hand. "It's my first day back and I haven't seen you in forever."**

**"Where are we going?" Hinamori asked with just a hint of concern in her voice. **

**"I don't know." Hitsugaya replied calmly as if the answer was obvious. The truth was he hadn't thought this far ahead and was just as confused as she was. Suddenly a great idea hit him. It was either that or Hinamori's arm. She was waving the arm that he didn't have a death grip on wildly as she fought to keep up. **

**"When did she get so slow?" he thought. He quickly turned in the opposite direction and started running even faster as an out of breath Hinamori was being dragged along behind him. **

**Once he and Hinamori arrived he threw open the doors to his office only to see his strawberry blond vice captain drooling all over the paperwork she was supposed to be doing. **

"**Matsumoto…. MATSUMOTO!" she leapt up and quickly started shuffling through the piles of paper surrounding her. **

**"Just going through the paperwork Taichou." He sighed giving her a look that just screamed I know you were sleeping. **

**"Here," he said shoving poor Hinamori at her. "Take her and get her ready for dinner."**

**"What!?" the two girls exclaimed unanimously as they fought to regain their balance. **

**"I'm taking Hinamori to dinner," he said. Then turning to Matsumoto, "and I want you to help her get ready." A sly smile crossed Matsumoto's face. **

**"Ok Taichou, we'll just head over to Hinamori's quarters and leave you to your business." She walked past him waving. **

**"Bye-Bye now!" You could tell she was going to crack up any minute.**

**"Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to help." he thought beginning to regret the hasty decision. **

**"Wait," he thought as another idea hit him, and this time it was definitely not Hinamori's arm. "What am I going to wear?" he darted across the hall to his own quarters and tore through his closet. "Damn," he thought aloud. "Maybe I should've gotten someone to help me get ready." **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ow!" she exclaimed loudly scaring off her second pigeon today. "Do you have to pull so hard Rangiku-san?" **

**"Well I wouldn't have to if you kept better care of your hair!" Matsumoto replied becoming slightly vexed. Her hair was definitely not cooperating. **

**"Oh," Hinamori replied meekly. "Sorry Rangiku-san."**

**"Well don't apologize." Masumoto said adding a little bit more kindness to her tone. "Just finish putting on your dress."**

**He looked at himself in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh. **

**"This doesn't feel right either." He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Of course he quickly left off doing this once he realized it wasn't helping. He took off his current shirt and moved on to the next one. "This is hopeless."**

**As he walked to the 5th division headquarters he continued his incessant tugging and primping. Arriving at his destination he quickly contemplated returning to his closet to pick out a different outfit but decided that he looked fine. Besides, if he went back now he would be in there forever. **

"**I hope she's ready." he mumbled to as he knocked on the door. His quick reflexes saved him from a broken nose as Matsumoto swung open the door and immediately started beaming. **

"**You look sooooo handsome Taichou!" she exclaimed in a high pitched cutesy voice. "How come you don't wear that suit more often?" He would've responded with the usual icy stare but Hinamori had just walked out and she looked stunning. As he looked at her he thought of a million things he wanted to say but couldn't even say hello. She was wearing a pale blue kimono with pink accents and flowers. Her hair was down from its usual bun in curls with her bangs tied off to the sides with a pink lacy ribbon. He snapped back to the real world one he realized that he was staring. **

"**You did a good job Matsumoto." he said rushing through the words. She gave that familiar smile and started squealing obnoxiously loud. **

"**Seeeee! I told you he would like it!" She shoved Hinamori out into the hall. "You two kids have fun!" as soon as the door closed squeals and fits of laughter could be heard throughout the building. **

"**Baka." Hitsugaya mumbled. He took Hinamori's hand, and they headed off to their dinner date. Walking this time though, neither of them felt the need to rush. **

**As they walked to the restaurant Hinamori cherished the gentle warmth of his hand as he lightly clasped her own. As a cool evening breeze swept past them and combed through her hair she looked at him and smiled. He had never looked so handsome. **

"**Where are we eating?" she asked. She was becoming really confused. All of the stores and restaurants were back in the opposite direction, and if she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was taking her out here to kill her. She turned to look back, "Maybe we should turn back around." she said nervously. **

**"Why?" he asked dropping her hand, "We're already here."**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter :( of my first ever fan fic:) Thanks to all of you super people who gave such nice reviews. One of you even inspired the ending. (You know who you are, and thanks!) You guys have even encouraged me to write another fan fic for Bleach. Anyways here it is, hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**She looked at the startling scene in front of her and could not breathe. They were on a hill now, over looking the entire court of pure souls. Underneath a tree, were a basket and a blanket. Everything around them was dark, except for that small area under the tree that was bathed in moonlight. He walked over to the basket and opened it to reveal none other than a big, green, watermelon. She smiled and not being able to contain her happiness, she laughed, and filled the darkness with her light. The view was amazing, this day was amazing, and most of all, he was amazing.**

**He looked at her and found himself even more intoxicated. The joy seemed to radiate off of her, causing her to be even brighter than the moon and stars above. He had missed this the most, seeing her smile, gearing her laugh. It had been so long since he had been able to make her happy. It seemed as if for a while, he had only been able to bring her pain. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**"Come on," he said just above a whisper as he leaned closer to her ear "dinners waiting." He gave her a slight push as he escorted to the blanket. They sat as he pulled out the watermelon and a very impressive knife. **

**"So you were going to kill me." she said smiling. He gave her a look, and smiled too. After an entire watermelon had vanished, and a large pile of seeds had mysteriously appereared, the two began to chat. They talked about their past, their present, and began to discuss their future.**

"**Do you think we'll win?" she asked, almost afraid of the question. **

"**Win what?" he asked, afraid of the answer. **

"**The war," she replied, choking on every word, "The war with Aizen."**

"**It's hard to say, I don't think anyone knows yet." He chose his words carefully, saying each one with a delicate tone. He knew this was hard for her to talk about; hell it was hard for anyone to talk about, but especially for Hinamori. **

"**Oh." She turned her head away and looked up at the stars. He could tell there was something she wanted to say. **

"**Hitsugaya…I…I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry." **

"**Hinamori, stop, your always apologizing for unnecessary…"**

"**NO!" she screamed as tears streaked her soft, almost fragile features. She turned to look at him, and what he saw in her eyes broke his heart. **

"**I have to apologize," she said sobbing furiously, "I've caused you so much pain." "I just…I don't know how to make it up to you." He felt himself fall apart as she buried her head in her hands. He reached over and raised her head until their eyes met and gently wiped away her cascading tears. **

"**You've never asked me for anything," he whispered softly as he pulled her face closer to his own. "I did everything for you because..." Their lips met and everything around them froze. They became lost in each other, lost in the passion they kept detached for the longest time. They pulled away, and as their lips slowly parted, they faded back into reality, bit by bit. She saw that mysterious look in his eyes and finally understood what it was. It was love. Every time he smiled at her, every time he scolded her, every time he vowed to protect her, that look had been there. He truly had loved her all along, and now sitting there feeling his embrace she realized that she had loved him too. **

"**Shiro-chan." she cooed softly. **

"**Hitsugaya Taichou." he scolded, closing the gap between them. **

"**HA!" the strawberry blond taunted on a nearby hill. "Pay up!"**

"**Fine." replied her blond accomplice. "So do you think they'll last?" he asked turning to her. **

"**Well if they don't I'll owe you a drink," she replied, "and you of all people should know I never lose a bet." **

* * *

**All right, there is some obvious confusion. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! It says that right at the top of the page! SHESH! Ok, so it's partially my fault for not changing the status sooner, but the stupid thing said it was complete when I looked at it! Good news! due to popular demand... I will do a part two! So hang in there! i've got a plot already and everything, I just have to write it. It may take a while but I'm going to write it! I SWEAR! So once again thanks for the support and wait for part two!**


End file.
